


July 26th - Royalty AU

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [26]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Banishment, Cute, DEArtfest, Exploration, Freedom, M/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Kudos: 18





	July 26th - Royalty AU

“Goodbye Gavin. I hope never to see you again. The same goes for you Nines…” The king cried as two guards, who were friends of the banished, dragged them out of the castle.

Gavin hadn’t expected it to get to this point. His father was a kind and gentle man. Firm but fair some might say. He had taken Gavin in from the streets as a child which was unheard of from royalty. But King Jeffery Fowler was a good man who wanted to change the world for the better. And yet he turned out to be the worst of them all. For what father would influence the marriage of their child.

Nines was an incredible Kings Guard. One of the best, perhaps. As a result, he was in charge of protecting the prince. Prince Gavin. He was a rapscallion. He was cheeky and mischievous and Nines really did care about him. Maybe in a way more than people could understand. Nines loved the Prince. He would do anything for him… as long as it didn’t go against the word of the king.

“Hey Nines?” Gavin asked as they wandered through the palace gardens together.  
“Yes Prince Reed?”  
“Gavin.”  
“Yes… Gavin?” Nines smiled gently.  
“What’s on the other side of these walls?”  
“The kingdom?”  
“Well, yeah…. But you go out there sometimes on patrol. What do you see?”  
“Well… I see people. A lot of them. All genders, all races, all ages; some are happy whilst others are at a low point in their life. I see merchants selling their wares and I see families taking their pets for a walk. I see everything.”  
“Would you take me out there… today.” Gavin asked in a whisper.  
Nines stopped in the middle of the garden. The explosions of purple, pink and blue all danced gracefully in the gentle wind as a slight tension built between the guard and the prince on the pebbled pathway.  
“Gavin, you know you aren’t allowed to leave these walls. The king brought you in for a reason. So many people out there want you dead for what happened. I can’t let that happen to you.”  
“But I’m not happy here. My days never change. Wake up, eat, mosey around the castle all day and go to sleep. There’s never any change… never any excitement. You get to go out and protect the kingdom. Look sometimes you gotta break the rules. Just do this for me… just this once. My father doesn’t have to know.”  
Nines sighed. Gavin looked at him with a glance that could melt Nines’ heart. It was the glance of someone who felt lost, lonely and helpless… the glance of someone who wanted a change. Nines rolled his eyes, smirked and held his hand out toward Gavin.  
“Do you trust me?”  
“More than anything.”

They slipped through the garden and into a back door for the wall that surrounded the castle. This wall was linked to the wall that surrounded the Kingdom. Both of them smiled widely as they rushed through small passageways and hid behind columns as not to be seen by any other guards who knew full well that many rules were being broken. Finally, they reached a small door. Nines pulled out a key and unlocked the door. It swung open and Gavin was free again. Like Nines had said, every age, race and gender roamed the streets. They were full of colour and movement and life; it was something Gavin hadn’t seen in a very long time. He was struck speechless…

For a few hours the two of them were able to explore the streets. Nines knew every inch of the town so took them along quiet but beautiful back streets. As Gavin was not a public figure, the only way the public would recognise him would be if they were a member of the malicia. Luckily, they never had that problem. Unluckily, they did have problems with guards who spotted them… and took them to the presence of the king.


End file.
